valiantfandomcom-20200215-history
Rai Vol 3 13
| Series = Rai | Volume = 3 | Issue = 13 | Date = | Previous = | Next = | Event = 4001 A.D. | EventPrevious = | EventNext = }} Solicitation ALL-NEW ARC! ALL-NEW JUMPING-ON POINT! THE BATTLE FOR 4001 A.D. CONTINUES HERE! As 4001 A.D. teeters on the brink, discover the intertwined origins of New Japan’s very first Rai and his creator, Father – the despotic artificial intelligence that would one day threaten us all. And as the truth behind these long-lost beginnings resurfaces, so too will the questions that have eluded mankind for nearly two millennia. How did New Japan come to orbit Earth? Who created Father? And what happened to the nine previous Rai that once swore allegiance to his empire? The architect behind the summer’s most anticipated crossover event, Matt Kindt (DIVINITY II), joins forces with all-star artist CAFU (IMPERIUM) to uncover the never-before-told story of New Japan’s rise to power…and reveals just how the Valiant Universe of today became the 4001 A.D. of tomorrow! 4001 A.D., Part One Appearances Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * Citizens of New Japan * Orphans * Locations: * ** ** *** Sector 2007 **** ***** ***** *** Sector 2500 **** Positronic Birthing Center *** Sector 2555 **** Blackwater ***** Sushi Bar Items: * Ersatz-Rice * Laser swords * Pseudo-Bread * Welding equipment Vehicles: * Credits * Pencilers: * Inkers: * Colorists: (not Dave Lanphear) * Letterers: (not Dave Sharpe) * Cover Artists: , & , & , , & * Editors: * Editor-in-Chief: }} Synopsis New Japan, 3001 A.D. In a malcontent New Japan, Osamu hears a voice, calling for help. Osamu runs from the orphanage towards the voice, picking up a cat companion along the way. Osamu follows the voice to the woods, where he finds a puddle of liquid, which happens to be Father. Osamu falls into the water, creating Raijin, the first Rai. Raijin begins to build New Japan, creating sectors such as 2007, A replica of 21st century Manhattan, and sector 2500, the Positronic Birthing Center. Positrons were also created in order to fill humanity's weaknesses. In Blackwater, Sector 2555, the Raddies, meet for the first time. They subsequently had their first rebellion, attacking the Positronic Birthing Center. Raijin enters the Birthing Center, attempting to peacefully calm down the rebellion. Raijin runs jumps down to help a voice in the sewers. As he makes his way to the voice, the Raddies catch him in a trap. Raijin is beaten by the Raddies once they mistake his water hose for a weapon. As they destroy Rai, they flush him out of the space station. This causes Father to build a new Rai. Notes * Two credits are wrong: ** Dave Lanphear is credited as "colorist" instead of Andrew Dalhouse. ** Dave Sharpe is credited as "letterer" instead of Dave Lanphear. Quotes Gallery Cover Art File:Rai Vol 3 13.jpg|'Cover A' by David Mack Rai 013 2016 cvrB Guinaldo.jpg|'Cover B' by Andres Guinaldo & Andrew Dalhouse Rai 013 2016 cvrVar CGC Henry.jpg|'CGC Replica Cover' by Clayton Henry & Allen Passalaqua Rai 013 2016 cvrVRI-10 CafuDesign.jpg|'1:10 Retailer Incentive Design Cover' by Cafu Rai 013 2016 cvrVRI-20 LeeMega.jpg|'1:20 Retailer Incentive Interlocking Mega Cover' by Ryan Lee & Allen Passalaqua Textless Cover Art Rai 013 2016 cvrB GuinaldoTL.jpg|'Cover B Textless' by Andres Guinaldo & Andrew Dalhouse Rai 013 2016 cvrVRI-10 CafuDesignTL.jpg|'1:10 Retailer Incentive Design Cover Textless' by Cafu Rai 013 2016 cvrVRI-20 LeeMegaTL.jpg|'1:20 Retailer Incentive Interlocking Mega Cover Textless' by Ryan Lee & Allen Passalaqua Preview RAI 013 001.jpg RAI 013 002.jpg RAI 013 003.jpg RAI 013 004.jpg RAI 013 005.jpg RAI 013 006.jpg Page Process (by Cafu with colors from Andrew Dalhouse) RAI 013 PAGE 011 SKETCH.jpg|'Sketch' RAI 013 PAGE 011 INKS.jpg|'Inks' RAI 013 PAGE 011 COLORS.jpg|'Colors' Related References External links